jumbaloofandomcom-20200216-history
Casey Bishop
Casey David Bishop is a junior in college. He is going to school to be a criminal defense lawyer. He is the first-born son of David and Laura Bishop and has four younger siblings. He is a superhuman with the ability to generate and manipulate fire. Appearance Casey is fairly tall, being 6'2". He is very muscular as he works out every day. His hair is cut very short and it is brown in color. He is always clean shaven and his eyes are blue. He typically wears a t-shirt and shorts along with a backwards hat atop his head. He has both of his ears pierced and he always has diamond studs in them. He has two tattoos on his forearms. One says "God" and another says "Fear". "God" symbolizes where he believes he received his power from and who keeps him safe. "Fear" symbolizes the time when he lost control of his powers and to remind him to never let that happen again. Personality Casey is very charismatic and outgoing. He is not shy at all and is not afraid to talk to anyone. All through school he was extremely well liked and he had several girlfriends throughout his school years. When Casey lost control of his powers he turned into a completley different being. He became constantly angry and vicious. He never took his mind off of causing harm and pain. However, that side of him is banished deep within his mind and will never surface again. History Casey lived a normal life. All through grade, middle, and high school he got average grades. When he was in high school, his powers manifested one day when he was frustrated with his homework. He was up late at night and couldn't figure out how to finish his math. He got so frustrated, in fact, that he set his homework on fire. He eventually told Elle and she revealed her power to him as well. Eventually, Thomas, Michael and Daniel showed their powers to him and Elle and the five siblings became even closer than they were before. However, soon after Casey graduated from school he started to loose control of his powers. At first it was just little things like starting small fires or burning things with a touch. It soon got to the point that he would inflict pain on animals just to see them endure excruciating pain and die a very horrible death. He then soon started attacking civilians. It took the combined powers of his four younger siblings to stop him from wreaking his havoc. Relationships *David Bishop (father) *Laura Bishop (mother) *Elle Bishop (younger sister) *Thomas Bishop (younger brother) *Michael Bishop (younger brother) *Daniel Bishop (younger brother) Powers Pyrokinesis: Casey has the ability to generate fire from his hands as well as manipulated the fire he creates and/or already existing fire. This ability is very proficient. So proficient in fact that he is capable of controlling every type of flame from a small lighter flame from his fingertip to a full-fledged wildfire in several minutes. He must keep a tight reign on his abilities or he risks losing control of them again which would prove very hazardous to everyone around him. When Casey lost control of himself and his abilities, all of his pyrokinetic abilities were amplifies. He could control fire to a greater degree. He could also turn his body into pure flames so he was invincible. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bishop Family Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Superhumans